I Can't Have It All
by crazyvi
Summary: Sequal to New Girl, New Life. 'Why should I take you back' He growled. Danny glared at him and said, 'Because I'm your son.' Danny grabed Sonya's arm and left. If he could leave him, he could leave his dad. COMPLETE
1. Visiting Friends

This is the sequl to my first fic, New Girl, New Life. I had mentioned I might do a sequal when I had ideas, and some friends and I had some great ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning and neither twin could sleep. Danny was up pacing the floor and Sonya was trying to get him to calm down.

"Why did he..."

"Danny I think you should..."

"So much for we'll always love you...'

"Danny, would you..."

"Now, what, I'm expected to just..."

"Danny!" Sonya shouted maybe a little too loud.

"What?" Danny finally answered.

"Would you calm down. Jazz and I already told you we'd work on fixing this problem."

Danny let out a heavy sigh then said, "Yeah, you did, okay, lets go back to sleep."

They both got back in bed, but Sonya couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but did nothing more that keep her brother awake. Danny noticed she wasn't asleep, so he woke up and said, "Now what, I thought you were the one trying to get me to get to sleep."

"Yeah, I was trying to get you back to sleep, but...I...I just can't stop thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...I guess I can tell you. See, I'm afraid...I'm worried about the next ghost we'll fight."

"Why? You know we'll work together."

"I know...but...I...I'm afraid for if I'd ever end up fighting alone."

"You're so powerful, why would you be afraid to fight ghosts?" Danny asked, now real interested in what she had to say.

"Because, I maybe powerful, but, it comes at a cost...my weakness is more than yours...see...if I was to get hit with one of your...eh...Mr. Fenton's inventions or anything else like that, it hurts me more than you."

"So, it affects you more, but, thats inventions..."

Sonya quickly interupted and said, "Actually any hit, even if I got hit by you, so, I depend on my shield more than others."

"Oh, I see...and I always thought I wanted more powers."

"Trust me, you don't want anywhere near as much as I do, more powers weaken your ability to recover from a hit."

They both sat and thought for a while. They each had a problem to face. It was unclear how they'd deal with their problems. At least Sonya's problem would be easier to solve, she could just not fight a ghost without Danny. Sonya climbed back up into her bunk bed and fell asleep. Danny laid awake for a while longer before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**In Amity Park**

Ever since Danny had be adopted into the Parr family, Jazz had been trying to get her dad to undo his decision to dissown Danny. At least so they could see each other. She had been bugging him for the past month and nothing had changed. Except that every day since Danny had moved to Metroville, Sam kept bugging her to find out where Danny was. Jazz would've just straight out told her, except, she didn't know, Danny had to come back to visit in order for her to know where he now was.

Sam didn't think there was much chance she'd see him again anytime soon, and this made her sad. She knew that in Metroville, superheros were idolized by most citizens and that, they often did more than fight villians, they helped with everyday crime. Because of this, she knew that he'd be even more busy than he already was, and proably wouldn't get much break time to do something, like visit her.

She was hoping that if the whole thing with his parents got sorted out, that he'd be some place where she could see him more often. But knowing her luck, he proably would end up still where he was, in Metroville. They talked on the phone often and instant messaged each other, but, it wasn't the same as seeing him face to face. She often considered going to Metroville and looking him up in the phone book. She knew who his parents were.

She was also up and couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about Danny.

_Its 2 in the morning, why can't I sleep!_ Sam thought, _He's my best friend, that's all...right?_

While she refused to admit it, she really did like him. She sighed and rolled on her side and went back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**The next morning in Metroville**

Danny and Sonya were glad that is wasn't a school day, they were up so late last night. Sonya ignored the alarm clock and rolled over in her bed. Danny glared up at her bunk and started shaking the bunk.

"Uh...go away." Sonya growled.

Danny just let go of the bed and went over to the closet. He sure couldn't wait until they got her room ready and they had their own rooms. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack had their own rooms, so, it was only fair they got their own too. They had to first expand the house, and that was what the biggest hold up on their own rooms was.

He thought he was fast enough in getting out to the bathroom, but, like usuall, Sonya still beat him, even though the whole time he was in the room, she was still in bed. Even though he'd only lived with the Bob and Helen Parr and their family for a month, and he already enjoyed it. He did miss his real parents, but, for having to live with different parents, this was okay. At least they excepted his superhero side.

Finally she left the bathroom so he could use it. At first he was going to say he was glad there were two bathrooms for the kids to use, but, then, when he thought about it, he had two sisters, that always got to the bathroom before the boys did. He did like that he had two brothers though. He was out in half the time it took Sonya.

During breakfast, Violet was asking if Danny would go back and visit his friends.

"Well, I want to go back, but, there haven't been many chances when I could."

"Danny, if you want, you kids may go back today." Helen said.

"Really, thanks mom!" Danny said.

Helen just smiled. Today they also had the day off, and they thought it might be nice to let him spend it with his friends. Not that the work of a superhero is ever over, but, today they didn't have to help with the every day crime. Amity Park was close enough that Helen didn't worry about them getting back in time incase of a emergency.

Right after breakfast, Sonya flew with Violet, and Danny flew with Dash as they went over to Amity Park. It wasn't too far, only about 15 minutes when you fly there. They got there quickly with Danny leading the way. They were first going to Sam's house. He didn't want to admit he like her, but it was so obvious that he did like her.

He stopped at her window, and with Dash still hanging onto him, he tapped on her window. It took a few moments, but she finally did answer. She was so happy to see him.

"Danny! You came!" Sam said as she let us in, "Hi Sonya."

"Hi Sam, this is Violet and Dash." Danny said.

After everyone said their greetings, with Dash and Violet with Sonya and Sam with Danny, they headed out for the Tucker's, then the movies. They picked up Tucker, who went with Danny, and they went to the movies. The six of them debated for about 10 minutes on which movie they would watch.

They enjoyed being at the movies, but all too soon, it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and Sonya, Danny, Violet, and Dash left for home. Danny was happy for a chance to see Sam and Tucker, but he wondered how long until he saw them again. But little did he know that his parents and Jazz were working on ways to help Danny be able to see Sam and Tucker more often, and to do something about his situation with Jack.

* * *

There is chapter one. Once again this is the sequal to New Girl, New Life, so, if you haven't read that one, or forgot it, you should read it for things to make sense in this story. Please R&R, flames allowed, but please try to help me improve the story rather than just say it sucks. 


	2. Maybe Later

Here is chapter 2. (as if you didn't already know that)

* * *

They had just heading out for their nightly partols through the city, when they saw some sucpicious activity down the next street. Sonya flew down to it to see what was going on. When she got there, she saw a what looked like a man trying to break into the store. Sonya landed behind him, and said, "You know stealing is against the law."

They man jumped and turned to face her, but when he did, it became clear that he wasn't a man, but a ghost. Sonya nearly bolted right then, and would have if Danny hadn't come over right at that time.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!"

The ghost roared out, "You can't stop me!"

Sonya and Danny looked at each other as if to say, "Whatever that meant." Then at the same time, Sonya and Danny fired at him, but both missed. The ghost fired two shots at them, one directed at Danny, the other directed at Sonya. Danny flew and avoided it, Sonya wasn't so lucky. She didn't fly away from it fast enough, and didn't have time to put up her ghost shield. The shot hit her in the side and she fell out of the sky, landing hard on the ground bellow.

Sonya tried to get back up, but found it to hard to, so she collapsed back to the ground. Danny came over to her side and tried to help her up, but she refused saying, "No, just give me a minute, but, don't let that ghost get away." So Danny took off, following the mysterious ghost, leaving Sonya lying on the ground.

Mrs. Incredible and Violet came running around to find Sonya.

"Sonya, are you okay?" Mrs. Incredible asked.

"Uh...sort of."

A rush of wind went by at that moment, meaning only one thing, Dash had just gone by. After a few moments, Mr. Incredible showed up. After saying she was doing fine about a million times, they all got up and went in the direction Danny went when he chased the ghost. They quickly found them, and got to work to help Danny get rid of the ghost.

The ghost kept shooting off beam after beam, until he just left.

"What's up with that, he shoots at us, then just leaves!" Dash said.

"Eh...nevermind him, lets go home." Mr. Incredible said.

They headed home and got ready for bed. Except on, Sonya, she was wide awake in her bed. She sat up and looked around the dark room. She looked under her bed and saw Danny sound asleep on his bed. How she couldn't wait until her room was done and she wouldn't have to sit in the dark just because someone else was asleep in the room.

Sonya carefull snuck out of bed and headed for the window. She sat in the window for a few minutes before phasing through it and flying into the night. Heading toward downtown, she kept flying until she reached the NSA. Sonya stopped outside of the NSA and took a deep breath, and walked in.

By now it was late at night and only Rick Dicker was left there.

"Why hello Sonya, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, uh...is there a way to get rid of a super hero side?"

"Well, there are the ankle bands, but why?"

"Because, I don't want normal super powers anymore."

"So, you want to keep your ghost side, but get rid of the normal super hero side."

Sonya nodded, hoping he'd help her.

"But why?" Rick asked.

"Because, with all these powers, I'm too weak when I get hit...I don't want that anymore...please help me get rid of my powers."

With a heavy sigh, Rick agreed and led her back to the back room. There he handed her two ankle bands, one for each ankle. She put them on while he explained what they do.

"They slowly destroy your normal super powers, it will make you feel a bit more tired than usuall, but thats only because they are destroying part of you."

"Can I live with out my normal powers?" Sonya asked, now a little nervous about her decision.

"Yes, you can, but you've had those powers for a while, so while the bands destroy them, it'll make you feel tired, but after they are done, you be back to normal, well, normal without those powers."

"How long will that take?" Sonya asked as she finished putting them on.

"It usually takes two weeks."

With a sigh Sonya thanked him and left for home. She arrived home to find everyone still sound asleep, no one knew she had even left. She'd tell them in the morning about what she did. As she got into bed and fell asleep, Danny woke up and looked around. He had a feeling that someone just came into the room. He got out of bed and looked around. He looked above his bed to Sonya's. She seemed fine, but when he looked closer, he saw something on her.

He floated next to her bed and looked, and saw the ankle bands. He got back into his bed and wondered what on earth those bands were. But he decided it could wait until tomorrow.

The next day came all to quick for Sonya. The alarm clock went off and she heard Danny mummble then hit it with a ecto-blast. Sonya woke up even though she would've liked a few more hours sleep. She jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Danny was close behind her, but once again not fast enough, he once again got the bathroom door shut in his face.

After everyone was ready, they went down for breakfast. Being the first to point something out, Dash noticed Sonya's ankle bands and shouted, "Sonya, what are those!"

Everyone turned to look at her, then at the ankle bands. Sonya gave a heavy sigh, then sat down to explain. She explained how she decided to get rid of her normal super powers and these ankle bands were doing that. Everyone except Danny understood her reasoning for doing this.

"Can I talk to you...alone in our room!" Danny said as he grabbed Sonya's hand and drug her off to their room.

Once in their room Danny slammed the door shut and tried to say as calmly as he could, "What are you thinking, destroying part of you!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to help me not be so weakened by a hit!"

It was now a full on fight.

"So, what, you have so many powers!"

"Yeah, but each is less powerful."

This made Danny stop yelling and look confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, for example, I have the Ghostly Wail too, but it is not as powerful as yours is."

"So, while you have lots of powers, each is weaker than usuall."

"Yes, exactly, and I'm using the ankle bands to get rid of the normal powers, I use them less thanthe Ghost powersand I like the Ghost powers better anyway...so..."

"So, you are getting rid of them." Danny finished for her, then added, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I am too." Sonya said, then they hugged and went back with the others.

Bob and Helen told the kids they could do what they wanted while they were gone, but didn't tell where they were going. As soon as they left Violet and Dash flipped the T.V on and watched it. Danny didn't know it yet, but Sonya had the whole day planned out for them.

"Vi, Dash, can you two stay here until mom and dad come back?" Sonya said.

"Yeah, we'll stay, but what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Violet said.

"Because I'm oldest."

"Oh...right." Violet said.

"Hey, I resent that remark, we're twins, for all we know, I could be oldest!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, well until then we find out...I'm oldest." Sonya said.

"Fine, have it your way." Danny grumbled.

"Come with me Danny, we're going some place today." Sonya said as she grabed his hand and ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" Danny said as he tried to escape Sonya's death grip.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

They went ghost and then flew off. Before too long Danny figured out where they were going.

"Hey, we're going to Amity Park."

"Yeah, way to go columbo."

Danny glared at her.

They landed outside of Danny's old house.

"Uh...why are we here?" Danny asked.

"You'll see."

With that remark Sonya turned them both intangible and went inside. Once inside, she stayed invisible and told Danny to stay the same way also.

"I'm just checking on a project." Sonya whispered, "We'll leave soon."

"Project, what proj..." Danny started to say, but Sonya quickly put her hand over his mouth and mummbled a, "Shhhh"

They watched as a sad Jazz came down the stairs followed by her mom and dad, who seemed to be gleaming over some new invention. They sat down at the table and ate breakfast in peace, until Jack made a remark about Danny Phantom. Jazz exploded at that remark.

"SO, YOU STILL THINK HE'S DUMB HUH!"

"Wow, honey, calm down." Maddie said.

"Why, he started it!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you love your brother but..." Jack begun to say.

"And my sister, and what do you mean but..., why couldn't you just let them stay...but no, you had to let Danny get adopted, just like you let Sonya slip away all those years ago."

"Hey, we had nothing to do with that!" Jack shouted.

"But how could you disown your own son!"

"Hey, he should've told us in the begining that he was part ghost."

"But it shouldn't have mattered either way, if he told you or not, he's still you son!" Jazz said as she stormed off crying.

"You know, now I don't even know why I signed that thing, Jack, he's our son it shouldn't matter." Maddie said right before she went to comfort Jazz.

Jack slumped down into his chair and put his hand to his head and said to himself, "What did you get yourself into?"

Sonya shook her head at seeing this, then bolted out of the house. Once outside, Danny said, "What was that for?"

Sonya's face perked up as she said, "Oh, you'll find out later."

_Great,_ Danny thought, _always with the later._

* * *

There is chapter 2 all finished. Please R&R, flames allowed, but please try to give helpfull reviews. 


	3. You Are Evil

\Disclaimer. No, I don't own Danny Phantom

Sonya continued to lead Danny until they reached Sam's house. Sam was looking out her window, so she saw them right away. She opened the window and said, "Hey, guys, what are you doing?"

Danny thought there was something a little strange about the way Sam greeted them, it almost sounded like she knew they would be coming by. But he decided to ingore it and have a good time here.

"Oh, just visiting." Sonya said with the same tone of sucpicion.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Danny asked, but got no response.

"Well, I'll be right back." Sonya said just before speeding off.

"Where is she going?" Danny said to no one in particular.

"Uh...w...who knows." Sam said, now sounding more sucpicious.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you sound like you are trying to hide something?"

"Why would I be trying to...oh, hey, look there is Tucker...hi Tucker." Sam said.

"Hey Sam and Danny." Tucker said.

"Want to go watch a movie or something?" Danny asked them.

They both agreed and left for the movies to watch whatever was on.

**Sonya**

Sonya flew until she was back at Jazz's house. When she arrived, she saw Jazz sitting on the front steps.

"Took you long enough to get here." Jazz said when she saw Sonya.

"Sorry, I had to drop Danny off first."

"That's okay...oh if this works, this will be the best 16th birthday present Danny has ever gotten." Jazz said excitedly.

"It would be the first 16th birthday present he's ever gotten." Sonya said, then both girls laughed for a second.

Jazz got in her car and drove off toward Metroville with Sonya flying around outside of the car.

"You sure you don't want to ride?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I want to see how fast I can go." Sonya said.

**Danny**

"Wow, that was a great movie." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but where is Sonya?" Danny asked.

"Eh...who knows...hey, want go to the fair?" Sam said.

"Sure." both Tucker and Danny said.

They headed off for the fair, forgetting again that Sonya wasn't with them.

**Metroville**

In Metroville, Bob, Helen, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and Sonya were gathered in the park to talk about what they'd do.

Sonya whispered to Jazz, "How'd you get your mom and dad to come?"

She whispered back, "Oh, I think they are feeling guilty about what they did."

Sonya made a 'Oh' look and turned back to what the others were saying. They weren't to sure exactly what to do about all this. Everyone went quiet for a few minutes as if consumed in thought. Sonya glanced from person to person. She wondered if she could still read minds. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she tried to read their minds.

She first read Jack's mind, nothing. She moved to Maddie next, she was thinking about ways to at get rid of the papers that made them legaly dissowned, about ways to at least allow them to see each other. Next Jazz, she was thinking about what she could do now that she had a sister. Finding nothing helpful, she stopped and anounced that she was going back with Danny and the others.

**Amity Park**

Back in Amity Park, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were just arriving at the fair when Sonya rejoined them. She landed just behind them and changed back to human, then walked to them.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" she asked them.

"Just the best movie ever." Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that great." Sam said.

They walked into the fair and started to run straight to the roller coaster. They fought over who would sit next to who, until they just had Sam and Sonya would sit together, and Danny and Tucker would sit together. Through the whole ride, screams from Tucker of, "You'll pay for this!" sounded out.

When they got off the ride, Sam said, "What did you mean by, 'You'll pay for this'?"

"Because, you know I hate that roller coaster." Tucker said.

"They why'd you get on, we didn't make you get on." Danny said.

"You said...oh, right, you didn't make me." Tucker said. The others nodded in agreement.

The next thing they did was head for the bumper cars. Sonya and Danny especially like the bumper cars because this was one of the few times that it didn't matter who was oldest or youngest, they were on equal grounds. They hopped into the cars and impatiently waited for the timer to start. Tucker and Sam jumped into cars themselves and waited, only they waited more patiently.

After what seemed like forever to Sonya and Danny, the ride started up. They started up hitting each other, but soon went to working together to corner and hit the others on the ride. Sam joined them, and the three of them cornered Tucker and hit him until the ride stopped. As they got off, Tucker said, "That's so unfair, you gained up on me!"

"No, really." Sonya sarcastically said.

Tucker glared at her, then said, "But I must admit it was fun to see Sonya and Danny take it out on each other at the start."

"Yeah, it was...but it was more fun getting you." Sam said.

"Okay, if you guys are done with the evil, act I'd like to on another ride." Tucker said, now getting real anoyed.

"What evil act, if we were trying to be evil we would've done this." Danny said as he zaped the cotton candy Tucker was holding.

"HEY!"

Sam and Sonya were laughing hard, then Sonya managed to say, "Oh, calm down they are not that much money, I'll get you another one."

Danny and Sam went to get in line at the next ride while Sonya got Tucker another cotton candy. With another cotton candy, Tucker ran just ahead of Sonya as they joined Danny and Sam in line for the tea cups. This was Sam's all time favorite ride, and it was her idea to go on it next. Danny and Sonya had another trick planned for Tucker.

Once on the ride as soon as it started to turn, Danny and Sonya used their powers to make the cup the four of them were in go super fast. Tucker already didn't like this ride that much, now thanks to Danny and Sonya, he was liking it even less. The ride finally stopped, and Tucker ran off as best as he could for being dizzy.

When he finally felt better, he yelled at them, "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY DAY!"

"We were, but not now, since it's already runied." Danny said.

Sam walked up with a soda and said, "That was the best time I've had on that ride!"

"How can you drink something that quick after a ride like that?" Tucker asked.

"Easy, I like that ride and I don't get as dizzy as you do that quick." Sam answered.

"I guess you really are better than the boys at everything." Sonya said.

"Except ruining Tucker's day." Danny said.

"Well, yeah, you are better there." Sam said.

"And that's a good thing?" Tucker said.

Danny, Sonya, and Sam laughed at that and Tucker soon started chasing them around that fair.

"Awww come on don't be a spoil sport, its all in good fun." Danny shouted over his shoulder at Tucker.

"Sorry, not today." Tucker yelled back.

After a few minutes of running around, Tucker gave up.

"Fine, you win, you are faster than me." Tucker said.

"Yet another thing I'm better than you at." Sam said.

"Except me, I have speed on my side." Danny said.

"True there, but I must say that if Danny didn't have powers, Sam would be faster." Sonya said.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked.

"For reasons you'll never know." Sonya said.

"You are too mysterious for me." Danny said.

"Okay, if you are done with your little fight, its getting late, we should go home." Tucker said.

"Yeah, lets go." Sam said and led the way out.

Danny and Sonya left Sam and Tucker, then headed to their home. But when they go there, they never expected to see...

There is chapter 3. I couldn't resist leaving it there. Please R&R.


	4. Skulker

_Danny and Sonya left Sam and Tucker, then headed to their home. But when they got there, they never expected to see..._

* * *

"Da...Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton!" Danny said.

"Yes, your sister called tell us to come over here, that Mr...your dad has something planed." Maddie said.

"Which sister, I have thr...two sisters."

"Sonya."

"You...so this is what you were doing this whole time!"

"Yeah, it was, but, you and I are now free to see them anytime we want." Sonya said.

"So, you aren't still mad at me?" Danny asked, still a bit sceptical.

"No, partly thanks to Jazz, I realized that what I did was dumb." Jack said.

Danny ran up to Maddie and Jack, giving them a big hug. They returned the hug, realizing once again that the mistake they made still made him not legaly their son anymore. But, inside, he'd still be their son.

"We made a mistake Danny, one we can't undo, can you forgive us for giving you away?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I can, and hey, now we have a bigger family, one that hunts ghosts and one that beats up villians, and I'm a part of both."

They smiled at him, then Maddie said, "But we still have the issue of you seeing Sam and Tucker."

"Well, maybe we don't have a solution to that now, but I'm sure we'll just work something out that works." Sonya said.

With an understanding nod, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz left for the 30 minute trip back to Amity Park. Violet and Dash headed into the family room to watch tv. Danny and Sonya went to go out on the nightly patrol. They didn't have to, but with nothing else to do.

"Spring break is so cool, no homework, no tests to worry about." Danny said as they flew through the city.

"Yeah, it's cool."

They went around for a hour before returning home. Once they got home, they sat down and watched tv with the others. Bob and Helen went to bed first. Dash took Jack-Jack to bed, then went to bed himself. About an hour and a half after they went to bed, Violet, Sonya, and Danny went to bed also. In their bed room, Danny and Sonya got to talking again.

"I still don't get how those ankle bands will work."

"Are you still questioning by decision?"

"No, I just don't understand how getting losing powers will make you stronger."

"Well, I don't get it either, but I'm gonna try anything to get stronger."

Sonya jumped on her bed, which rattled Danny's. He looked up at her with a angered look. He wished she wouldn't do that, but he had to admit, he'd do that to if he had the top. Danny rolled over and went to sleep, thinking about when he'd get to tell Sam the good news he heard that night.

**Amity Park**

Sam was just waking up when she heard a knock on her window. She was surprised to hear that since she didn't think she'd get to see Danny as often. She rushed to the window and let him in, even though he could've phased through.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Danny, what brings you here so early?"

"Well, I didn't expect to find you up so early, why you up this early?"

"Hey, I asked you first!"

Danny laughed a little, then said, "Okay, I have news to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?"

Danny went into telling her all about how he found he Mom, Dad, and sister at his house. Then how he was now free to see them anytime.

"That's great Danny."

"Yep, and I was so happy when I found out I could come over here today."

Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around to see where the ghost was. Instead of seeing Technus or Skulker, he saw Sonya.

"Wow, those bands must be working, because I never sensed you before." Danny said when she came in.

"Yeah, I had too many other powers before, so you didn't sense me."

Sam had a look of confusion on her face, so Sonya showed her the bands. After explaining what they were doing, it made more sense to Sam. Danny couldn't help but look Sam over. She was his queen, his angel. She looked over at him, and they both looked to the floor, blushing.

"Well, I think I'll leave you lovebirds alone now." Sonya flew out the window before they could say anthing.

Seaching for words, Danny stammered out, "Sam...I...I've wanted to tell you that I...I...I really like you...as more than just a friend."

When Sam didn't answer right away, Danny said, "And I totally understand if you d...don't feel the same way a...and don't want to still be f..friends."

He looked away and started to walk to the window. Sam reached out and grabed his hand.

"Danny, I...I've always wanted to tell you the same thing...I..I think I love you too."

They smiled at each other. Slowly their lips moved closer together until they touched. They kissed with passion until they needed to breath. When they pulled apart, they starred into each other's eyes.

"So, would you like to go somwhere?" Danny asked.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Danny picked her up and flew out of her room.

Danny headed to a hill top so they could watch the rising sun together.

"Oh, Danny, this is so beautiful!" Sam squealed.

Danny smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

He sat down by her and held her close. Sam leaned into him, loving that they were finally together. They sun came up slowly. As soon as it was completely up, Danny was about to take Sam some place else, when his ghost sense went off. He looked around.

"Sonya, is that you?"

"Guess again welp!" He heard Skulker say.

He turned around to face Skulker to see him holding Sonya in a net.

"Danny, watch out for his new weapon!" She warned.

"Yes, my new weapon, a super ghost net, now its ghost proof, so you can't break out."

Sonya tried every thing she could think of, until it occured to her to use a force field. She might still be able to do that. She tried and could, so she held on out and expanded it until the net broke.

"How'd you get out?"

"Doesn't matter!" Sonya hit him with a ecto-blast.

Danny joined in and hit him with a ecto-ball. Skulker dodged the Sonya's attack, but got hit with Danny's. Sam stood by a tree with her Fenton Thermos in her hand. Danny reached back to grab his thermos. Skulker raised his weapon at Danny. Sonya fired a ecto-blast that hit Skulker's weapon, knocking it out of his hands. Danny grabbed it. He pointed it at Skulker.

"How about I give you a taste of your own medicine." Danny caught Skulker in a net.

Sam came up and caught him in the thermos.

"How'd he get you?"

"I was going home when I sensed him, he fired at me and I didn't have time to dodge it."

"Oh...so he updated it?"

"Yep, I couldn't get out, but then I thought, if I could still use a force field, I could get out."

"Any you could still do that?"

"Yeah, but proably not for much longer."

Sonya went home and Danny took Sam out for a special day.

* * *

Review! 


	5. School Days

At the end of the day, when Danny walked into his room, he noticed that it was different. Instead of bunk beds, there was just one bed. For a second he wonderd what happend. But then it occured to him that they must have finished Sonya's room. He walked to her room to see what it looked like. At her room, the door was open, so he took that as he was welcome in. He walked in, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sonya was sitting on the floor, looking at her ankle band through a mangifying glass. She was turning something on it with a small screw driver.

"What are you doin'?"

Without even looking up from what she was doing, she said, "Oh, I figured out that you can program this to only eliminate certain powers, so I'm setting it to get rid of the powers I don't want."

"So, you mean you can set it to let you keep some powers?"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh, sorry. So, which powers are you keepin?"

"Well, so far I've only set it to keep my force field, what others do you think I'd need most and should keep?"

Danny thought for a while. "Well, maybe telekinisis would be good to keep, and telepathy." Sonya played with them for a minute before saying, "Okay, that should do it." She stood up and walked over to her window.

"Like the room?"

Danny looked around, noticing it for the first time. "Yeah, its nice, the second best room in the house."

"Second?"

Danny smiled and led her to his room. "Well, what do you think?" She looked around, it did look better now that there was just one bed. Now there was just his posters and pictures on the wall, so the walls weren't so crowded. It did look nice.

"It's nice bro, but mine is still best." Danny rolled his eyes. Sonya headed back to her room to get ready for bed. When he thought she wasn't watching, Danny grabed his pjs and ran for the bathroom. He ran in and closed the door. Finally, he was first in. He made sure he'd make her wait, so he took a long shower. When he got out, he got dressed, then left the bathroom. As he hoped, she was waiting for him to get out.

"Took you long enough." She complained.

"What, you take a long time too."

"I wish that Vi and I shared a bathroom."

"Yeah, but Vi's bedroom is on the other side of the house, so that's where her bathroom is."

Sonya stuck her tounge out at him as she walked into the bathroom. Soon Sonya was out and back to her room. She was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on her door. Sighing, she got up to see who it was. Standing there, was Dash. "What do you need Dash?"

"Well, you know how Jack-Jack's room is right next to mine..."

"Get to the point."

"Well, he won't stop cryin'!"

"So, you got me instead of Mom and Dad because..."

"They said to let them sleep unless its an emergency." Sonya sighed and followed him back to Jack-Jack's room. They walked into his room. "Well, I'm goin' now." Dash quickly said as he ran out of the room, going back to his. Sonya glared at the where he had been standing for a minute before going over and seeing what she could do to cheer up Jack-Jack.

She couldn't say how long she was in there, but she started to fall asleep. So Sonya placed Jack-Jack back in his crib. At least he was asleep now. With a yawn she walked back to her room. Sonya climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly. She slept well now that she didn't share a bedroom with Danny.

The next morning when they woke up, it was a school day again. Danny got out of bed complaining that spring break was over. By the time he had gotten ready and got to the kitchen for breakfast, he found that everyone else was already up. "Nice of you to join us." Bob said. Danny sat down and grabed some of the toast Helen had made just a few minutes before. He thought he had smelled breakfast being made as he got ready.

After they ate, Sonya, Danny, Violet, and Dash headed off to school. On the way, Max joined them. "Long time no see." Max said with a smile as he gave Sonya a hug. She didn't say anything, he knew why she hadn't been around much lately. They got to Dash's school first. He ran in, while the others continued on.

As they walked into their school, the school bully Jeb tripped Danny. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Hey, why don't you pick on kids that have the same mental capacity as you!" Violet shouted.

"Which would be zero." Sonya chimed in.

"Oh, yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Jeb roared.

Sonya and Violet exchanged knowing glances. "Wait." They both said. They didn't have to wait long, on schedule, Mr. Martin walked by. As Danny picked himself up off the floor, Mr. Martin told Jeb, "That's the third time today I've caught you picking on other students."

"But school started only 10 minutes ago, and we just got back from spring break..."

"Yes, but don't think that I didn't see you earlier today, what about stuffing Jake in his locker, or knocking Tim's books out of his hands. You did all that this morning, and now tripping Danny, that'll be detention for you Jeb."

As Jeb and Mr. Martin walked away, Danny said, "Same mental capacity?"

"What, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Wow, school just started and he's already in trouble." Sonya said, "That's gotta be a new record, even for him."

They laughed a bit at the before heading to class. As lunch rolled around, they met up with Jeb again. "Great, what's he gonna do now, shove my head into the dumpster." Danny sarcastically said. He didn't seem to notice them, until they had to walk past him to get to their table. He stood up, towering over them. They could tell he was mad about what happened that morning.

"You know you three got me into a lot of trouble this morning!"

"Wow, he can count, he actually was right this time that there is three of us." Violet said.

"You calling me stupid!" He roared in Violet's face.

"Maybe."

He swung a hand back, when Danny said, "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Instead, he swung at Danny, but missed.

"Oh, look at that, he can count, but he has bad aim." Sonya said.

He was steaming mad now. "Two words man, 'Anger Managment'." Danny added in. Their fight was attracting attention, but no teachers yet. He was about to swing down and hit them, when they heard, "Jebedia!" Laughter stirred amonst the kids. His Mom walked forward to him. She grabed him by the ear and took him toward the cafeteria doors.

"I called you mom when I got word about your latest fight." Mr. Martin said as they stepped into the principals office.

"But how'd you get here so fast?"

"Did you forget that quick that we only live a block away?" his Mom questioned.

"Well, considering that that's the fourth time today he's caused trouble, I'm going to suspend him for the week."

"And you won't get to play your video games or watch TV." She added as they walked out.

Back in the cafeteria, the trio were talking about what just happened. "Jebedia!" Violet laughed out. They, like the rest of the school had thought his name was just Jeb, but now they knew the truth. The whole cafeteria was talking about the same thing. Laughter stirred up all over, and continued for the remainder of the lunch period.

"Yeah, and just think, the day is only half over, and he's gone for the rest of the week most likely." Danny said.

"Yep, today has been a good day." Sonya happily said.

"You make it sound like our purpose in life is to get bullies suspened." Violet joked.

"Well, its not like they couldn't use getting in trouble a time or two."

"Now if only I could've done that to my old school bully Dash." Danny added in.

"Your old school bully was named Dash?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, why...oh...but he was big and mean, not like our brother Dash."

"Okay then." Sonya said, "So, what are we doin' after school?"

"Nothing as far as I know." Danny said, trying to think of something he might've missed.

"Proably more super partoling." Violet groaned as they threw out their trash. The rest of the day went great, no one had to worry about Jeb for the rest of the week. Soon the day was over. They met up with Max again, and headed home. Their first stop, was at Dash's school. Once he was with them, they continued on.

"Man, it so stinks that I don't have the same classes you have." Max complained.

"But we do both have lunch, speaking of which, why weren't you there?" Sonya asked.

"Science project." Max replied.

"Oh, well, you missed the best show ever!" Violet blurted out.

"What?" both Dash and Max said.

"Well, you both know about Jeb right?" They both noded their heads. Most anywhere you go, even into the elementry school where Dash was, kids knew about Jeb.

"Well, we had gotten him into trouble this morning, so at lunch he wanted revenge." Danny said.

"Oh, yeah I saw that right before I went to my class." Max said.

"Well, Mr. Martin found out, and called his Mom, when she walked in, she said, 'Jebedia!'" Violet laughed again. Max and Dash burst out laughing. When they had finally calmed down enough to talk, Max said, "Really?"

"Really, and now he proably is suspened for the week." Sonya said.

"Well, there's good news there." Max replied. They continued walking until they got to Max's house. He walked inside, so they continued on to their house. When they walked inside, they found a note from their parents. Danny picked it up and read it aloud.

_Violet, Dash, Sonya and Danny,_

_There is criminal activity downtown, we left Jack-Jack with Aunt Julie. We'll try to be back by dinner time. If we aren't there are TV dinners in the freezer. Stay home. Be good, and don't worry about us._

_Mom and Dad_

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go." Violet said as she ran to change.

"But they said to stay home." Sonya pointed out.

"Read between the lines, they need us!"

After much debate, Sonya was carring Violet as she flew through the sky. Danny flew next to her, and Dash ran ahead of them. Dash got there first. When they also got there, they realized that they were going to have a hard time with this one. Their parents were having a hard time too. When they stepped closer, they saw that it was...

* * *

Well there's chapter 5. Ooo cliffhanger. Review! 


	6. Dreams

Sorry it took so long to update. But like I've said in my other fics. My computer had crashed.

* * *

"Box Ghost!" Violet, Sonya, Danny, and Dash all yelled at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know about him?" Danny asked Violet and Dash.

"He bothers Sonya too, so that's how." Dash answered.

"Well then why are Mom and Dad having such a hard time with him?"

"They aren't used to fighting ghosts." Sonya explained.

Sonya and Danny flew up to the Box Ghost. "I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I SHALL RULE OVER ALL THINGS SQUARE!" Danny sent a ecto-blast at him.

"Don't you EVER shut up?" he asked the Box Ghost. But he didn't give the Box Ghost a chance to answer, he shot another ecto-blast at him. Sonya looked and saw that Violet still had the thermos. She flew down and snatched it up in one clean move and was back in front of the Box Ghost before Violet even realized what happened. Danny took note of what Sonya did, then worked to open a chance to trap him in the thermos.

Sonya snuck around to the other side of the Box Ghost. Finally the moment was right, she opened the cap of the thermos. "Well, I'll be seeing you later." Danny commented as Sonya sucked him into the thermos. Sonya and Danny landed by their family. Bob and Helen gaped at them, they couldn't believe how easily they had beat him when they'd struggled so much. After seeing their surprised looks, they explained.

"I've fought him so many times, he's one of the easiest to fight." Danny explained.

"Oh, because he was hard for us, he can really throw those boxes around." Bob complained.

"Yeah, that's what he controls." Sonya replied.

They walked home. After eating something, Sonya went to bed. Danny wondered why she was going to be so early, but didn't ask questions, or stop her. He secretly followed her. He watched as, instead of going to bed, she just turned her radio on and started to sing and dance in her room. _I didn't know she liked to dance and sing._ As he watched, he realized that she was quiet good, but obviously didn't like to share her talent. She never when she was around others indicated she even slightly enjoyed that type of stuff.

After at least an hour, she put a calmer CD in, set the radio to sleep mode, and got into bed. Danny crept out of the room. Once back in his room, he too got ready for bed. He soon was asleep. He was soon woken up to hear sounds in the bed room next to his. _That's Sonya's room, but, what is going on in there._ Thinking it might be a ghost, he flew into the room in ghost mode. Instead of seeing a ghost, he saw Sonya, asleep, but in what seemed to be a nightmare. _I wish I could read minds, wait, Sonya can, so why can't I._

Putting all his focus into reading what was going in her mind. He started to see a picture a angry woman, yelling at him. "Kimi you are such a bad girl, I can't believe you thought you could get away with that." The woman yelled. _Kimi, wait, her name is Sonya...isn't it?_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again ma'am." A voice that sounded like Sonya's said. The picture changed so he was looking at a broken vase. It looked like it was old.

"Stupid vase, you ruined my perfect life!" The same voice yelled, "Well, except for the stupid ghost powers, who needs them anyway! I was perfectly happy with my other powers. I don't need ghost powers." _Is this her dream, this sure is one strange dream._ Next he was looking into a mirror, and the image before him was, Sonya, but a few years younger. Behind him he heard someone yelling, "Kimi, there is crimial activity downtown, we are going to help out!" A glance in the mirror showed a superhero fighter, much like Mr. Incredible.

After the door shut, he heard, "Stupid parents, always running out to 'save the world', how nice. Well, now I can have my own fun, and even though these ghost powers aren't great, they sure let me do things without getting caught that I could only dream of doing before." _That doesn't sound like Sonya, but then again, she has been through a lot, she must've changed._ The dream started to end, so Danny quickly stopped reading her dream, and went back into his room.

Danny crawled into bed, only to have the alarm clock wake him up seconds later. _Great, I've stayed up all night, and I've got school today._ A bright and cheerful Sonya burst into his room. "Morning Danny, wake up, today's a great day, you wanna know why?" She barely waited for an answer, before talking again, "Because today report cards come out! Isn't that great, I'll be I got A's again." _Sure, today is good for her, but what about me!_

"Sonya, you get good grades, I don't, today couldn't possibly be a good day unless I got to see Sam." She shrugged her shoulders, then left Danny's room. _Is it even possible for someone to be so happy all the time. Okay, so she's not always happy, but lately she sure seems to be._ He threw the blankets off and went to get a shower. For a change, Sonya wasn't in there yet. _For someone so happy about today, she sure is slow today._ "Oh silly, I've already been in there."

Danny looked up at her. "I read your mind, it's so easy." She happily said.

"But how'd you shower off so quick, didn't you just get up."

"No, I've been up for a while." _Impossible, I left her room just a little bit ago, and she was still sleeping._

"But you were...uh..nevermind." _I can't let her know I was watching her dream yet, if ever._

"Uh..okay then, well I'll be eating." She said, as she walked to the kitchen. _That was too close. I don't think she'll like it if she knew I know what she was dreaming about._

School went by in a sort of blur for Danny, he didn't really pay much attention, he was thinking about the dream. He couldn't figure it out. Was it a dream of something that really happened, or, something else. "Yo, earth to Danny." Violet waved her hand in his face, "You in there?"

"Yeah, what's going on."

"School is over, we were walking back home, but you started walking down the wrong street, what's going in that pea-sized brain of yours." Violet taunted.

"Hey, my brain is bigger than a pea. And I was just...thinking."

"Wow, you actually use that brain, I'm impressed."

"Hey!"

Violet laughed and started back toward the others, waiting on the right street. Danny followed her back, careful not to let his mind wander until he was back home. "Danny you can go see Sam if you want, we have nothing for you to do for the rest of the day...unless you have homework." Helen told him. _Oh, homework, well, I want to see Sam more, so the homework can wait._

"Nope, all done."

"Okay, then go on."

He went ghost, and was out the door faster than you could say "Goin' ghost". Before long, he was at Sam's house, knocking on her window. Soon, she had the window opened. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Uh...a lot, can you keep a secret?"

"Duh, I haven't told anyone you are a ghost."

"Oh, right, anyway, I read Sonya's dream last night, and it was the weirdest dream I've ever seen...well, the only one, but still." He went on to tell her all about what he saw. "So, what do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like it might be something that has happened to her."

"But, if that's the case, then, wouldn't what she's told us, be a lie?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny, but try to talk to her about it."

"Okay." Danny checked his watch. "Shoot, I'm supposed to be home soon, sorry I could only stay for a short time."

"That's okay, at least I got to see you." She gave him a hug, then he flew off. Once home, Danny looked for Sonya. He saw her watching TV with Violet and Dash. He landed behind her, then went human.

"Sonya, can I talk to you."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Um, in your room..."

"Okay." They walked to her room. Danny told her about what he did, and asked if she would explain what was going on. She got mad and told him to never do that again, or she'd erase his memory of that. _Like she even could...wait, could she._ "You bet I could!" Danny left her room, saying he'd never do that again. Once he was sure he was away from where she could read his mind, he thought, _But I've got to solve this mystery, so of course I'll do it again, that is if she doesn't catch me._

* * *

There is chapter 6. Interesting twist in there. Review! 


	7. The Mystery Deepens

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had major computer problems. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Last time:

_"Sonya, can I talk to you."_

_"Yeah, about what?"_

_"Um, in your room..."_

_"Okay." They walked to her room. Danny told her about what he did, and asked if she would explain what was going on. She got mad and told him to never do that again, or she'd erase his memory of that. Like she even could...wait, could she. "You bet I could!" Danny left her room, saying he'd never do that again. Once he was sure he was away from where she could read his mind, he thought, **But I've got to solve this mystery, so of course I'll do it again, that is if she doesn't catch me**.

* * *

_

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Okay, so this would land me in the slammer for years if I get caught, but I gotta know. I'm currently going through official file cases on Sonya. It's the middle of the night, so I snuck out to go through the files to find something. Being half ghost does have it's advantages, but if I get caught going through official, classified files, even being half ghost won't save me. I hadn't found anything yet that I didn't already know. I'd been here for an hour and found nothing. I yawned, school would be sleepy if I can't find anything soon and get back to bed. Finding this place wasn't hard, but finding her files, well, that's another story.

Finally my hand fell on something useful, a name change, twice. I looked it over, when she was 13 her name was legaly changed to Sonya. Going back further, her name had been changed when she was 1 year old, changed to Kimi. Then it hit me, the name from the dream, so it was her! I read up on her files during the time she was 1 until she was 13. A foster family, super hero family, then one line caught my attention, genetic experimenters. Meaning...what, I looked more.

These parents of hers were wack, they did genetic experiments for a living. Even on her. So, that explains her "normal" powers, but what about the ghost ones? In reading further, after talking with, none other than Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, they got interested in ghosts. So they began run tests on Sonya, or rather at the time, Kimi, she was about 8. I sat back in the chair, I could tell I'd be here a while. I kept reading on.

Several hours later I closed the last file. I yawned again. I carefully replaced the files, then flew home. What I found sure was interesting, but didn't explain everything. She got away from the foster parents by running away and conviencing the Parrs to adopt her. Which didn't go over well with her foster parents. During the time she was with the foster parents, there were several reports of doctor and hospital visits, all unexplained. Mostly reports of bruises, cuts, and some broken bones. All suddenly stopped when she ran away from them and was adopted.

I landed in my room and got in bed. I could think about it more in the morning. I think I slept a few minutes before the alarm clock went off. Why me! I never get a full night sleep it seems. At least Sonya didn't seem to know what he was up to, and hadn't come in yet. I got up and headed for the bathroom to get a shower. Once again, Sonya was already in there. I sat down outside to wait my turn. Sometimes sisters can be a pain. She finally opened the door and came out.

"Well it's about time grandma."

She gaped at me, then took a swing at me. I dodged it by jumping in the bathroom and slaming the door shut. I heard her fist slam on the door. "I will get you for that!" I heard her yell through the door. I smirked, at least I had something to enjoy about today, difusing her plan of revenge. After my shower I went downstairs, planning on breakfast, but, no, my ghost sense went off. This is so not my day. Sonya had just went ghost and flew out of the house. I went ghost and followed her. Once outside, I heard Sonya rambling on with the ghost.

"I hate things square." She taunted. I let out an annoyed grunt. Him again! Doesn't he ever learn! I turned to see her in front of the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost was flaming mad now. I guess that's the one thing you don't say to him, that you hate square things. But really, what can he do to you? He picked up boxes and threw them at her, she dodged them, but, call it I'm too tired or whatever, but they hit me square on. They didn't seem to notice I was there, even after the boxes hit me.

"Is that all you got?" Sonya pressed then fired a ecto-blast at him. I pulled myself out from under the boxes. I saw the Box Ghost was down, so I reached for the thermos, only to find I didn't have it. Yeah, today, really isn't my day. Sonya pulled out the thermos and sucked him into it. I phased back in the hosue and returned to human. Sonya phased in and changed back as well. Well, now I can eat anyway. I headed to the kitchen, when Sonya grabbed my arm.

"No time, we already will be late." She then dragged me out the door. We ran down the street, until we caught up with Violet and Max. By now they had already dropped Dash off at his school.

"It's about time, we thought you'd be late." Violet said.

"Yeah, so did we." Sonya replied.

We walked into school, and straight into Jeb's group. Apparently they were still mad about us getting Jeb suspended. Mark grabed me by the shirt. _Of course, today is already going bad why not add this in._ Mark suddenly droped me, which a yelp of pain. I looked over to see that Violet had given him a sharp kick to the ankle. Mark growled at her, he swung his hand up. She calmly walked behind me, where they couldn't see her. _Oh, great, now I get hit!_ Instead, she used me as cover to go invisible. I could tell she walked out from behind me. She kicked him again. He looked shocked. He swung his fist in the air, every direction to try to hit whatever kicked him.

"What's the matter, can't hit what you can't see?" I taunted.

He turned to me. But before he could to anything, Mr. Martin walked by. "Mark, do you want detention?" Mark stepped back. I walked past him with Sonya and Max as we went to class. In class Violet joined us, visible. Violet was gleaming.

"That was fun!" She almost shouted. Okay, so today isn't all bad.


	8. Secrets Told and Happy Endings

Here is the next chapter.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

(Danny's P.O.V)

We walked back inside our home. Violet, as usual, headed off to do her homework or watch TV. Sonya started back for her room, when I stopped her. "I need to talk to you." She gave me a stare down. Ever since this started we'd been at odds ends. When she finished reading my mind, she said, "No."

She tried to go to the room. I stopped her again. "It wasn't an option." Glaring at me, she consented to talking with me. We walked into my room. She sat on the floor, refusing to look my way. I sat on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know."

She sighed. I could tell she didn't want to tell. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father was never around. I had a foster family until I was 1. I woud've stayed with them, except that for reasons I don't know about, they didn't qualify to foster me anymore. So I went to the next family."

"What about the name change?"

"I really don't why it was changed, but it was. I've been told it was to "protect my idenity". The name Sonya wasn't the name I was born with. I think my birth name was Mindy, but I'm not sure. The new foster parents I got were, very different."

"The genetic experiments?"

She nodded. Since she could read minds, she knew how I knew that. "Yeah, they were never caught, so I was never removed. It was a rough life being with there. When I was 12, I left them. I couldn't take it anymore. The first year I spent finding out about myself. Just after I turned 13 is when I found the Parrs. They adopted me. I never wanted anyone to find out because, there are certain things that, if found out, would mean I'd certainly be defeated."

"Like, what?"

"I could be defeated if someone were to use anything that temporarily turns powers off, like what Vlad has, could permantly turn my powers off."

"Why?"

"Something to do with the experiments done to me. I didn't want anyone to know, my secret could be let out if someone knew. It is easier to avoid when they don't know than it is when they do know."

"Oh."

"So, there, now you know. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll keep it secret, don't worry."

She left my room. I stifled a yawn. It had been a long day. So, watching out for Sonya would become a priority, but, that's nothing big. Besides, she's tough. Together, we can be unstoppable. And I do mean litterally. I grow stronger, she grows more cunning, then combine us with the Parrs, we're tough. So, everything works out okay.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay, not to fond of the ending, but I was having a tough time ending this. Please review anyway!


End file.
